


Baby Boom

by fortnightsofren



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, rexsoka - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, TCW, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortnightsofren/pseuds/fortnightsofren
Summary: Kix was the first to find out.





	Baby Boom

_**BABY BOOM** _

Word Count: 1,225

Era: TCW

Pairings: Rex and Ahsoka

 

“You said you’ve been feeling sick?” Kix repeated Ahsoka’s earlier words. He looked back and got a nod from the timid jedi seated on the medbay cot. The medic resumed hooking up the dusty machine, the one that they had but never used. Kix turned his head again, “Don’t worry Commander, you should be just fine. You’re a little worrisome is all.” Ahsoka made no noise or even an acknowledgement that he just spoke. The supplies for what she had requested were very strange, but Kix had an idea of what they were for. There was a lot of them and it was all packaged away, the boxes never opened.

When everything was set, Kix strode past her to shut the door. He made sure they were in a closed off room from the rest of the admitted patients, to keep the information safe. He looked at her. She had tucked her knees up to her chest and hugged them. Anyone would’ve been able to sense the anxiety pulsing through her. “Commander,” Kix tried, “it’s ready when you are.”

She looked up at him with glossy eyes and still remained quiet.

“I’ll need you to pull up your dress,” he announced and cleared his throat, feeling guilty for asking her to do such a thing.

Her legs stretched back out and her hands reached for the burgundy hem. Kix caught himself and looked away, wanting this to be as comfortable as possible for Commander Tano. When her shuffling stopped sounding, he reached for the gel and transducer. More guilt ran through him at her sudden jolt from the ultrasound tool making contact with her stomach. He was glad he didn’t have to rub in the liquid with his fingers as he’d initially thought.

Ahsoka refused to look up when the screen began to make noise, silently asking for Kix to just tell her straight on. The waiting was tormenting her.

“You’re five weeks pregnant…Commander,” Kix whispered. The jedi’s head snapped up and her gaze met the screen. There was a small black mass on the screen. Kix removed the tool from its rubbing on her stomach and tore off his gloves. “What _chakaaryc_ got you…?!” Kix demanded, “Tell me, I’ll kill em’!” Tears threatened Kix’s eyes and he leaned over Ahsoka. She didn’t seem alarmed at his outburst. In fact, she just sat there with her dress raised and the ultrasound gel cooling on her skin.

“I swear, if it was one of the vode I’ll punch out his teeth,” he clenched, his jaw flexing.

“It wasn’t like that, Kix,” she meekly responded. Her monotone voice startled him. He bent down and took her hand, rubbing the knuckles. She sucked in a breath, “Rex and I … we … it’s his, Kix.”

The medic let out a sob and tried to mouth out an ‘I’m sorry’ before being overcome with tears.

 

* * *

 

Ever since Kix delivered the news seven weeks ago, Ahsoka had been forming a way she could break the news to Rex. It had already been a long time and he was getting antsy. They’d not had sex since she found out. She knew that he knew something was up.

The day had been dragging by and Ahsoka talked herself into telling Rex the next day. She just needed a day and then he’d know. For now, she needed a shower. Anakin had her out on his most recent mission to Felucia and she always managed to dirty herself when they travelled there. Ahsoka removed the cloak she’d become fond of wearing; not because she liked it, but because it concealed her newly acquired _bump_. She didn’t think it would appear so soon. Thus far, she’d evaded it, but now that it was here it had scared her.

A knock came to her door. She reached for her cloak and brought it with her to the door. Just as she was putting her arm in the sleeve, Rex appeared in front of her. She’d not even opened it for him, he just came on in, “You really ought to knock, Rexster, I was just about to get in th—.”

“Your stomach. It’s bigger… Why?” the uninvited man interjected.

She went blank. Her lekku drooped. The cloak was forgotten and still hung on only one arm. Ahsoka’s face and lekku had each become red, “I— we need to talk, Rex.”

Her Captain didn’t blink and he followed her to the ‘fresher. Her cloak dropped once again and she refused to meet her own gaze in the mirror. There it was, right in front of him, what he’d caused. His war battered hands trembled as he hooked them under her slender arms. The pads of his fingers made contact with her torso and his head fell into the crook of her neck. Rex sobbed and hugged her from behind. Ahsoka blinked away tears of her own, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”

He sobbed even harder.

 

* * *

 

Echo dropped to his knees. He was a blubbering mess of a man and wrapped himself around the Commander’s waist. She hugged his head and he started to kiss her stomach.

“I’m an Uncle! I’m a kiffiー I’m an Uncle!” he cried out in joy.

Rex made a move to pry him from his Jedi, but eased as he knew Echo meant no harm. The poor man had even just caught himself from cursing. Rex wasn’t the one who came up with the idea of telling the men, but wanted to support Ahsoka’s logic. They’d have found out anyway.

“You all will be,” Ahsoka corrected, smiling at each of the boys. They shifted in a way that she knew they were uncomfortable, but in a happy kind of way. They’d never been faced or trained with this type of event.

Rex reached for her hand and from the corner of his eye, he caught the image of a certain tough clone being broken down. Fives sat on a supply crate with his chin in his palm and a finger over his lips. His eyes were red. Rex didn’t call him out on it, but instead he smiled and Fives returned it with a tear running down his face.

Later on, after all the boys had finished gushing over their Commander, Rex caught up with Fives.

“I don’t want to ask if you’re holding up alright because that would be an insult to your rank, but how do you feel about the situation?” Rex inquired the ARC.

He sighed and slumped from his usual cool guy walk, “That’s the Commander. She’s like our little sister, my little sister. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I know we have the accelerated aging shit, but she’s grown up so fast.”

Rex nodded, reflecting over their time together, “Sure has.”

 

* * *

 

“I don’t think telling him would be a good idea, ‘Soka.”

“He has a way with the force, he’d know I was hiding something from him.”

“That may be true, but you don’t need the stress that comes along with telling him. I’ll do it. He deserves all of my respect and telling him, as a soldier to his general, would be best coming from my mouth.”

“Alright, Rex, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“It’s just Skywalker, ‘Soka.”

“I know.”


End file.
